wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Bayside
By Piggyxl!! B A Y S I D E This character belongs to Sby. Do not steal/edit/use without permission. Coding by AvalonCat, I edited the colours a tiny bit A P P E A R A N C E "No one's gonna hurt you, I'm here" Bayside has an armoured, MudWing build, with a SeaWing tail that has glowing stripes on it. Her front legs are slightly more muscled than her back legs, as she uses them more. Her mainscales are chocolate brown, and they go quite well with her pale aqua-green underscales and baby blue underwings. Her head is a lighter brown than the rest of her body, and her eyes are a creamy amber. There is often a look in her eyes of kindness and love, but if you look deeper, you can see a layer of sadness in her eyes, of longing and loneliness. A sweet smile is usually on her face, but it doubles as a sad one. Just looking at her, she seems a sweet and kind dragon, which she is, but when you look deeper you see the sadness in her eyes and smile. P E R S O N A L I T Y "It's hard. But you gotta push through." Bayside sometimes looks serious on the outside, her eyes straight forward, her posture powerful. But she's kind and sweet on the inside, and she cares a lot about every subject, even the violent ones. She's patient and willing to help out the subjects and scientists. Sadly, there's something she hides under her kindness. A layer of sadness. Sadness that she only has the dragons in the lab. Her father is dead, her mother no longer part of her life. If one was to be in her room as she slept, they may hear her silently weeping, wanting only to feel happy again. But happiness is something she only feels whilst caring for the wonderful subjects in the lab. That is the one thing that makes her smile. A B I L I T I E S "You're beautiful. Keep flourishing." Strengths *'Kindness'- Bay knows how to be kind, and many like her for this very reason. She's skilled at making dragons smile with just the right words. She's a kind-wordsmith. *'Empathy' -Bayside has the unique ability to relate to what another dragon is feeling, no matter what it is, even if it has never happened to her *'Breath holding' -Bayside may not be able to breath underwater, but she can hold her breath longer than most regular MudWings, for up to not one, not two, but five hours. H I S T O R Y "Daddy no!" Bayside was hatched on the outskirts of the Mud Kingdom, close to the ocean, to a sweet and kind SeaWing mother named Algae and a humorous, hug-loving MudWing father named Ditch. She spent her childhood swimming for hours with her mother and playing in the mud with her father for just as long. After doing those things, her mother would always go out and get seafood for her dinner, or her dad would go out and hunt something. It was the life. She loved it. And it was her life until she was around six. She was romping around with Ditch, swinging around, not caring that she was already six, when suddenly the earth beneath them began to open up. A sinkhole. Her father had warned her before, and now they were both caught in one. Suddenly, Ditch threw her as hard as he could out of the deadly sinkhole. She ran back to the sinkhole after getting up, hoping she could save her father. But it was too late. When she arrived, her father's head was just about to disappear into the earth. His last words touched her heart: "I will never forget how you always loved me" And then he sunk into the earth, and Bay was left fatherless. She did the only thing she could think of. She cried. Her tears soaked the already wet earth, making puddles that weren't there before. Soon, her mother came over to her hunched, crying figure, and asked what was wrong. Bay told her, and they cried together that night as they slept, huddled together, their tears hitting each other's shoulders. It was the first real sad moment of her life. ---- Many later, Bayside spent her days writing quietly in her room, in her small hut near her mother's. One day as she entered her room, she spotted a paper on her desk. It read, To whom it may concern, A meeting of anyone who wishes to join the REDACTED, please meet at 1456 hours at the place of tears. From the staff of the REDACTED. It took a little thinking, but she deduced where the "place of tears" was. It was the site of her father's death. How did the writer of the note know about his death? She had no idea. But for some reason, she trusted whoever wrote the note. So she made plans to go to her father's deathplace at the designated time. When she arrived, she was met by a dragon with a hidden face that didn't speak, simply handed her papers to communicate. She found out that she had been chosen to be a scientist in the Impossibility Experiment, a project designed to create dragons that would never exist naturally. After she agreed, the dragon suddenly pulled out a needle and jabbed her arm, and before she could react, her eyes closed and she fell into sleep. ---- She awoke in a large room, and as her vision cleared, she spotted two dragons staring at her. The two dragons quickly filled her in on where she was, the lab of the IP. T R I V I A "You may be simply a subject, but you can try to be so much more" *Bay may be slightly OCD *She loves classical music *Her father always loved to make instruments for her out of the land *Bay couldn't sing to save her life, but she is very good at dancing *Bayside is a Hufflepuff *If Bayside was a demigod, she would be daughter of Poseidon (I think, plz suggest if you think it's something else!) G A L L E R Y "My father had the most wonderful scales..." MudWingBase.png|MudWing by Joy Ang SeaWingBase.png|SeaWing by Joy Ang Bayside.jpg|Oof adorbs Bayside by Feath!! BaysidesNotes.JPG|Bayside's notes on Subject 7 FR BAYSIDE.png|By moi on FR! R E L A T I O N S H I P S "I miss them. That's all I can say" Parents: Algae: Bay hasn't seen her mother in years, and she really misses her. She may be in her thirties, but she would like nothing more than to give her mother a huge hug. Ditch: Tba Staff & Scientists Cerise: Tba Blackfoot: Tba Waterfall: Tba Subjects: Amorphous (Subject 3): Tba Subj. 7: Tba Subj. IB-1207-T4: Tba Subj. 9: Tba Perilous: Tba Subj. 4: Tba Subj. 2:Tba Category:MudWings Category:Females Category:SeaWings Category:Characters Category:Occupation (Scientist) Category:Work In Progress Category:Content (Sbyman) Category:Hybrids